Idea for Blazblue Cross Tag Battle Post Credits Scene(Spoiler Warning)
by KamenRiderAmplify
Summary: Hello everyone, Kamen Rider Amplify here! This is my first time on the website and this is my first attempt at a Crossover story. Before I begin, I would like to make a disclaimer for those who don't like spoilers, this Crossover story will have spoilers for Blazblue Cross Tag Battle. The actual game lacks any post credits scene, so I decided to make one to fill in the gap. Enjoy!


Idea for Blazblue Cross Tag Battle Post Credits Scene (Spoiler Warning!)

* * *

*After dealing with System No. XX, who tried to merge the worlds together, Ragna continues on his journey to deal with "things". As Ragna is walking to the next city, he notices something strange sticking up from the ground.*

Ragna: Huh? What's this thing?

*Ragna picks up the strange object. It looks like a little bottle and it is red colored. The design looks odd to Ragna's eyes.*

Ragna: A red bottle? And it looks like it has a... rabbit on the outside... What **is** this thing anyways?

*Suddenly another person appears behind Ragna*

?: Please wait a second.

*Ragna turns around instantly.*

Ragna: Who's there?!

*Ragna puts his hand on his sword, ready to strike. The person tries to calm him down.*

?: Whoa! Easy there friend! I'm not here to fight. I just need that Fullbottle back.

Ragna: Fullbottle? This little thing?

?: Indeed. I suddenly got transported into this strange place and I lost that bottle you're holding onto. Now that I've found it, I would like to have it back please.

*Ragna stares at the bottle once again.*

Ragna: Fine, do whatever you want.

*Ragna then throws the Fullbottle to the figure. The figure catches the red Fullbottle in his hands.*

?: Much appreciated. I'm glad that you found it. Would've tooken me the whole day to do so. In fact, I should probably stick with you. You can be my guide around this new place.

Ragna: Listen pal, I didn't sign up to be tour guide for strangers like you. Speaking of strangers, you said you were teleported here. That's strange, Rabbit wouldn't get other people involved in this mess. To be honest, you really don't look like you're around from here either. Who are you?

?: Glad you asked friend. Ahem!

*The person then procedes to lift their arms, turn their body, and then strikes a pose.*

?: I am, the handsome and _brilliant_ physicist, Kiryu Sento!

*Suddenly, a dramatic wind appears, blowing Sento's trench coat.*

Sento: And I'll have you know that I am the narcissistic and conceited hero of justice, Kamen Rider Build!

*Ragna continues to stare at Sento awkwardly.*

Ragna: Uh huh... Never heard of Kamen Rider before. But judging from that belt of yours, you probably got something to do with that crazy ninja.

Sento: You mean there's other Kamen Riders around here?!

Ragna: How the heck am I supposed to know?! Go ask that crazy ninja yourself! Anyways, what's your deal?

Sento: So what happened was that some mysterious portal opened up and everything in my world got absorbed into it. Suddenly, I fell from the sky and into this area. Now that I've found my Fullbottles, I need help looking for my friends and any survivors. Will you help me out _stranger_?

Ragna: Oh please, the name's Ragna . Honestly, you're better off looking in the next town for more info. Right now, I'm kinda busy.

Sento: Thanks Ragna! You know, this isn't the first time this has happened to my world. I realized that this was a completely different world entirely as soon as I dropped by here. It's got a… different vibe.

Ragna: Trust me pal, I've gone through situations much worse than what you're in right now. Hrgh, don't tell me the worlds are merging again… I've had enough of this multiple worlds BS already.

Sento: Sounds like you and I both had it rough Ragna. Hehe…

Ragna: Dammit this is déjà vu all over again! To think that this was over... Anyways Sento, just hurry up and get out of here.

Sento: Well, I'd better head off to the next town. But before I do that, I'd like to ask you something. You like sparring?

Ragna: What's that supposed to mean? You really wanna pick a fight with me?

Sento: Earlier you said that I can do whatever I want right?

Ragna: That's not what I meant you little punk.

Sento: Actually, I need some training before heading off. I'm not sure what lies ahead, so I'm gonna have to be prepared for the next battle. Especially against Evolt... he's probably present somewhere around here...

Ragna: Ugh, alright Sento. If it's a fight you want, you'll get one right now. Just letting you know, I'm not going easy on you.

Sento: That's fine Ragna. I can handle anything you have up your sleeves. So let's do our best and get this started!

Ragna: If you insist, then bring it on! Show me whatever you got!

Sento: Here I go!

*Sento pulls out the red Rabbit Fullbottle and his blue Tank Fullbottle. He then continuously shakes the Fullbottles in a rhythmatic motion. Suddenly mathematics and science formulas appear out of thin air and fly towards Ragna. Sento then inserts the Fullbottles into the slots of his belt, the Build Driver.*

Build Driver: Rabbit! Tank! Best Match!

*Sento twists the lever on the right side of the Build Driver and then strikes a fighting pose.*

Build Driver: Are you ready?!

Sento: Henshin!

*The Build Driver then procedes to create glass tubes filled with Nebula Liquid in the shape of model kit runners with armor pieces attached to the center. The tubes then merge together, combining the armor pieces onto Sento's body with Nebula Gas steaming out of his red and blue colored suit.*

Build Driver: Hagane No Moonsault! RabbitTank! Yay!

*Sento then strikes a cool, funky saluting pose.*

Sento: Now then, let's begin the experiment shall we?

*Meanwhile, another person's silhouette is standing on top of a tall building in Orient Town, looking down at the crowds of citizens walking below him.*

?: A world, without Kamen Riders? Interesting...

*The person then pulls out a camera and takes a picture of the crowd below the building. The picture comes out in terrible quality.*

?: That's a good one right there. Anyways, I'm sure the other Kamen Riders have ended up in this world as well. Looks like I've gotta gather them up and soon, I'll get to the bottom of this.

*The person then pulls out his belt, the Decade Driver and he grabs a card, a Rider Card and strikes a pose with his hands holding the card in front.*

?: Henshin!

*The person inserts the Rider Card into his belt and pushes the slots at the side of the belt.*

Decade Driver: Kamen Ride! Decade!

*Suddenly 9 grey silhouettes appear around him and then merge with his body, creating a colorless suit of armor. 7 panels fly towards his helmet, creating protrusions above his head resembling a barcode and coloring the suit in pink. After transforming, the Kamen Rider looks behind his shoulder, staring directly at the player and gives a small wave.*

Tsukasa: Tsukasa Kadoya here. Just a passing through Kamen Rider. Remember that.

*Tsukasa then walks slowly into a grey portal and travels to a location unknown to the player.*

*The screen fades to dark and Ragna says one last thing before the Post Credits end.*

Ragna: Great, now I have two rabbits to deal with!

*The screen shows a text afterwards.*

 **"Episode Kamen Rider"**


End file.
